Liu Kang/Gallery
Pre-Mortal Kombat FirstMKsketch.jpg|First MK related sketch: Yoshitsune Minamoto (now Liu Kang) by John Tobias Mortal Kombat LiukangMK1.gif Liukang.gif|Tournament Tier Portrait Liu_Kang_MK1.gif|''MK'' Sprite LiuKangMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio LiuMK1ending1.gif LiuMK1ending2.gif Mortal Kombat II MK2 Liu Kang.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Liu_Kang_MK2.gif|''MKII'' Stance 1660070-liu kang mkii intro super.png|Flashback of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung Liu io.gif|Liu Kang's MKII Versus Liu kang 11.jpg|Liu Kang Animality in MKII Biolui 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio LiukangMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending LiukangMK2end2.gif Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-01 Liu Kang-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Liu Kang concept sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Liu_Kang_MK3.gif|''MK3'' Stance F105-1-.png Liu versus.png|Liu Kang's MK3 Versus Bio-2-.gif|''MK3'' Bio End1-1- (2).gif LiukangMK3end2.gif Liu_Kang_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Liu_Kang_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Liu_Kang_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-01 Liu Kang.png|''MK4'' Character Design Versus-1-.gif|Liu Kang's MK4 Versus Bio-1-.gif|''MK4'' Bio Liu_Kang_MK4.gif L3.gif Fatality1-1-.gif Fatality2-1-.gif Image40Liu.jpg|Liu Kang Primary Costume Image41Liu.jpg|Liu Kang Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Liu Kang Dies.PNG|Shang Tsung as he breaks Liu Kang's neck Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained 700301-zombie liu kang render super.jpg Liu Kang (Spirit).jpg Liu kang weapon mka.jpg Bio1-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's Primary Bio Bio2-1-.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Bio End2.jpg|Liu Kang's Ending End1-1- (3).jpg Liu_Kang_MKD.gif Liukangex02.gif Liukangex03.gif Image127.jpg|Liu Kang's Primary Costume Image128.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Costume Liu Kang Zombie Deception.jpg Image129.jpg|Liu Kang's Ghost Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Zombie liu versus.png|Liu Kang's Armageddon Versus Liu Kang alive in Armageddon.jpeg|Liu Kang's alternate costume (His human form) in Armageddon Zombie Liu Kang - Cópia.png|Liu Kang as he appears in Armageddon Liu Kang biokard.PNG|Liu Kang's Bio Kard Image70.jpg|Liu Kang's Costume Image71Liu.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Costume (His human form) Mortal Kombat (2011) Headliu.png|Liu Kang's Health Bar Cutout LadderLiu.png|Liu Kang's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2liu.png|Liu Kang's Arcade Ladder Versus 24929 BD liukang color 122 561lo1.jpg|Liu Kang's MK 2011 Versus Boraicho liukang.jpg|Young Liu Kang with Bo' Rai Cho Liu kang 10.jpg|Liu Kang as he uses his Bicycle Kick Screenlg7.jpg Liukang fatality.jpg Liukangprimaryconcept.png Liukangalternateconcept.png LiuKangRender MKNine.png MK2011 Liu Kang(Gameplay).jpg Raiden Meeting.png Char_damage_liu_kang_a_color.PNG Char_damage_liu_kang_b_color.PNG 2d481bfa-c24d-4f28-9f74-1dde99a39d98.jpg Mortal-kombat-test-your-luck zombie.jpg FirRe Bycicle kick.jpg|Liu's Enhanced Bicycle Kick Liu Kang xray1.PNG|Liu Kang's X-Ray Liu Kang xray2.PNG LiuKang Fatality MK(2011).jpg|Liu Kang's Fist of Flame Fatality that he used on Shao Kahn at the Colosseum during Story Sode Liu Kang dragon1.PNG|Liu Kang's infamous dragon or "Beast Within" Fatality in MK 2011 Liu Kang dragon2.PNG Liu Kang the New Protector of Earthrealm.png|Liu Kang is granted Raiden's status in his MK 2011 ending Image56.jpg|Liu Kang's Costume Image57.jpg|Liu Kang's Alternate Costume God Liu Kang2.jpg|Liu Kang turns into a god in Shang Tsung's MK 2011 ending MK9 Artbook - Liu Kang.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Liu Kang Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Liu Kang (MK Shaolin Monks).jpg|Liu Kang's Shaolin Monks Render. MKSM5.JPG Multality.jpg liu kangsm.jpg shaolin monks.jpg Liu_uppercut.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Liu Kang MKDCU.jpg|Liu Kang's Render 1 LiuKang Quanchi.jpg 1 Liukang Vs quanchi.jpg 1 MK VS DcULiuKang.jpg Liu Kang High Fire Dragon.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004810250-1-.jpg Liu kang vs batman.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20080820114542677.jpg KangGreen.jpg 1ScorpKang.jpg LiuKangMKvsDCUending.png Image83Liu.jpg Live Action Liukangmovieposter.jpg|Liu Kang Movie Promo Robin Shou as Liu Kang.jpg|Robin Shou as Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat (1995). Robin Shou as Liu Kang.png Liu kang Movie 2.jpg Liu Kang in the Mortal Kombat movie.JPG 22963027.jpg Liu Kang Movie.jpg Liu4.jpg Liu Kang10.jpg Liu Kang (movie).jpg Liu.jpg 11.jpg|''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' Liu-Kangs-Dragon-Form-CGI.jpg|Liu's Dragon Form Model Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Liu-Kang.jpg|Brian Tee as Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Kang.jpg|Liu Kang in MK Legacy. Toys 2liukang.jpg LiukangS1 12inch.jpg Liukang IC collectible.jpg LiuKang-S2-Front.jpg KungLaoLiuKang-2packs.jpg Liukang collectible.jpg Cartoons Liu Kang.jpg Liu Kang (cartoon).jpg Liu kang.JPG Comics 000liumahboy.png Liu_Kang_card.jpg‎ 356120-13517-liu-kang.jpg LKvsKano.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries